


Drunk In Love

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College party au, I had no ideas though, M/M, but that makes the most sense, figured i needed to write something fun after the last two, jisung is very drunk, minho is very pretty, this is sort of a mess, well i never say it's a college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hyunjin!” Each call of his friend’s name was accompanied by a slap on the arm. “Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hyun…”Hyunjin caught Jisung’s wrist as he went to smack him again, “What?”Jisung blinked, momentarily forgetting why he had wanted his friend’s attention in the first place. He pursed his lips, glancing around the room and…oh. That was why.“Who’s that?” Jisung wiggled his wrist out of Hyunjin’s grasp and pointed to the pretty boy standing in front of the open refrigerator.Hyunjin gave him a weird look,  That’s Minho.”“Minho,” Jisung rolled the name off his tongue, enjoying the way it tasted in his mouth. He pursed his lips before coming to a decision. “I’m in love with him.”





	Drunk In Love

“Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hyunjin!” Each call of his friend’s name was accompanied by a slap on the arm. “Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hyun…”

Hyunjin caught Jisung’s wrist as he went to smack him again, “What?”

Jisung blinked, momentarily forgetting why he had wanted his friend’s attention in the first place. He pursed his lips, glancing around the room and…oh. That was why.

“Who’s that?” Jisung wiggled his wrist out of Hyunjin’s grasp and pointed to the pretty boy standing in front of the open refrigerator.

Hyunjin gave him a weird look, “That’s Minho.”

“Minho,” Jisung rolled the name off his tongue, enjoying the way it tasted in his mouth. He pursed his lips before coming to a decision. “I’m in love with him.”

“You’re drunk is what you are.”

“I can be drunk and in love at the same time!” Jisung planted his fists on his slim hips and huffed at Hyunjin. “Drunk In Love! That’s a song.”

“It is a song,” Hyunjin agreed.

“I’m going to tell him,” Jisung smoothed his hands over his shirt and glanced at Hyunjin. “How do I look?”

Hyunjin titled his head, taking in Jisung’s disheveled appearance, “Your face is super red, you smell like beer and your shirt is only halfway tucked in. Go get him.”

“With any luck he’ll be taking my shirt off anyway,” Jisung attempted a wink before stumbling off towards the fridge and the pretty new object of his affections.

“Hello.”

Minho tore his eyes away from the contents of the fridge, “Hey.”

“I have something to tell you,” Jisung leaned against the counter in what he hoped was a sexy and provocative way. “I’m in love with you.”

Minho regarded him for a few seconds before the hint of a smile ghosted across his lips, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jisung pouted. That wasn’t the response he had been expecting. “Just okay?”

Minho shrugged and returned his attention to the fridge. He grabbed two apple juice boxes, pressing one carton into Jisung’s hand, “Just okay for now.”

Jisung was delighted by the juice and let out a happy little noise, forgetting that he was upset with Minho. He took a long sip, smacking his lips together with a pop before he grinned at the other boy, “My favorite! Thank you.”

“You’re drunk.”

That was the second time Jisung had heard that statement in the last five minutes and he frowned, “Am not.”

Minho reached out and poked one of Jisung’s very flushed cheeks, “Are too.”

Jisung slurped down the rest of his apple juice before relenting, “Fine, maybe I am.”

“Very, very, very drunk.”

“I’ve only had two drinks,” Jisung held up his fingers to get the point across, but for some reason that just made Minho laugh. He had a very pretty laugh. Jisung told him as much.

“Thank you,” Minho gigged again, then reached out and gently pushed down one of Jisung’s fingers. “There you go. That’s two.”

Oh. Jisung glared at his hand for betraying him and embarrassing him in front of the most beautiful boy in the world. But at least it made Minho laugh. That was good.

“So, are you here alone?” Jisung tried his best to wink, but both his eyes squeezed shut. Hopefully Minho got the gist. “Or did you come with someone?”

“I live here.”

That was fantastic news. Jisung wiggled his eyebrows, “Want to show me your bedroom?”

“Why? Are you tired?”

This was not going well at all. Jisung stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. Minho laughed again, reaching over to ruffle Jisung’s already messy hair.

“I am not tired,” Jisung batted Minho’s hands away and stood up straighter, trying to regain some of his dignity. “There are other things to do in a bedroom besides sleep.”

“Not with drunk boys, there’s not.”

Jisung could work with that. He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously, “So if I wasn’t drunk…”

“But you are,” Minho flicked Jisung’s nose with his finger, giggling when Jisung jolted back and waved his hands excessively in an attempt to ward Minho off. “Doesn’t matter what I would do if you weren’t.”

“Tomorrow I won’t be drunk,” Jisung hummed, more to himself then Minho. He came to a decision and fished out his phone, pressing it into the other boy’s hand. “I need your number. For tomorrow.”

Minho started laughing again and Jisung felt his lips drawing down into another pout, “What’s so funny?”

“You are, silly,” Minho messed around with Jisung’s phone for a few seconds before returning it to him. Jisung glanced down at it, letting out a small gasp of delight when he saw the contact with Minho’s name had a string of hearts following it.

He sent him a text, full of I love you’s and hearts and kissy faces. Minho rolled his eyes when he saw the message pop up on his own phone, but there was a soft set of fondness to his smile.

“Pretty,” Jisung marveled, reaching out and running his fingers over the bow of Minho’s lips. “So, so pretty.”

“I know, I know, I’m gorgeous,” Minho caught Jisung’s hand and removed it from his face. This provided an interesting new development, as Jisung used the opportunity to lace their fingers together. Minho’s hand fit nicely with his and he beamed, thrilled with the turn their interaction had taken.

“What about me?” Jisung asked. He angled his head, letting Minho get a full glimpse of his jawline. “Am I gorgeous too?”

“You’re cute,” Minho gave his hand a light squeeze as he answered. “Very, very, very cute.”

Jisung wasn’t sure if cute was good or not. He scrunched up his nose and swung their linked hands, “Do you like cute?”

“I love cute.”

Jisung felt like he was about to burst from happiness. He beamed at Minho, “I’m your type!”

Minho laughed again, bopping Jisung’s nose lightly, “You are indeed my type.”

“That’s the best news I have ever heard. In my whole life.”

“Glad I could help.”

Minho began to make his way across the room, his hand still entangled with Jisung’s. Jisung trotted happily behind him as they exited the kitchen and met the bulk of the party goers in the living room. Minho began to expertly weave his way through the dancing mass, but Jisung had other ideas. He tugged on Minho’s hand until the other boy finally stopped.

Once he turned to see what was wrong, Jisung was on him, releasing his hand in favor of looping both arms around Minho’s neck. He pressed his body to the other boy and began to bounce in time to the beat, hoping Minho would follow along.

Minho let out a long suffering sigh, but his hands found Jisung’s hips anyway. Jisung grinned and began moving more, rolling his body against Minho’s. Minho didn’t seem to mind, despite the annoyed huffs he let out whenever anyone got too close to them. Jisung let his hands wander Minho’s body as they danced, thrilled that he had been able to score such a pretty boy. He couldn’t wait to brag to Hyunjin in the morning about how he’d snagged the most gorgeous guy at the party, probably in the universe. Hyunjin was going to be so jealous.

Jisung had been grinding on Minho for about twenty minutes when the other boy finally had enough. “Come on,” he wrapped his fingers around Jisung’s wrist. “Let’s get out of here.”

“To your room?” Hope colored Jisung’s voice.

“Yes, we’re going to my room.”

“Okay,” Jisung grinned, letting Minho drag him out of the crush of bodies and up the stairs. He hummed happily the whole time, reaching out to tap Minho’s butt when they crested the final step. Minho turned to look at him, but he didn’t seem angry. Jisung gave him his most angelic smile.

“I told you, none of that,” Minho led him down the hall, stopping in front of the final door. “You’re drunk.”

“Then why are we going to your room?”

Minho pushed open the door and shrugged, “Because I’m sleepy and you’re clingy.”

“It’s too loud to sleep,” Jisung followed Minho into the room. He wanted to look around, but he also never wanted to take his eyes off Minho. He was too pretty to look away from.

“I have ear plugs.”

Jisung skipped over to the bed and flopped down, nuzzling his cheek into the pillow. 

“I’m going to put on pajamas.”

Jisung sat up at that, folding his hands in his lap and looking expectantly at Minho, “Okay!”

Minho laughed at the eagerness in Jisung’s smile, “In the bathroom.”

“No,” Jisung pouted and slapped his hands over his eyes, making sure he was still able to peek out between his fingers. “I won’t look. I promise.”

“I know you’re lying,” Minho unbuttoned his shirt anyway and Jisung parted his fingers a bit more to get a better look. Minho stomach was flat and chiseled, but not too defined. He had a scar on his tummy and Jisung wanted to kiss it, wanted to brush his lips over it and make it all better. A new shirt fluttered over Minho’s torso too quickly for Jisung’s liking and he wondered if he could protest with Minho knowing that he’d been watching.

Minho wiggled out of his jeans and pulled on a pair of plaid pajama pants. He scooped up the clothes he’d just taken off and tossed them towards his closet before he fished out a second set of pajamas. He held those out towards Jisung, who had dropped the pretense and was now just watching him closely.

“For me?” Jisung cautiously got up and crossed to Minho, accepting the clothes and hugging them to his chest. “You’re going to let me stay here with you?”

“Yeah,” Minho poked Jisung’s cheek again. “Just because you’re so cute.”

Jisung happily changed into the pajamas, not missing the way Minho’s eyes lingered on his defined stomach, “You can touch if you want.”

“We’ve been over this a billion times,” Minho crossed to his bed and turned down the covers, slipping in and scooting towards the wall. “You’re drunk.”

Jisung shrugged as he changed out of his jeans and into the sweatpants he’d been provided, “Figured I’d give it one last shot.”

Once he was clad completely in Minho’s clothes he scrambled into the bed and attached himself to the other boy. Minho laid still as Jisung wiggled around, trying to find the best position for cuddling. He ended up with one leg thrown over Minho’s hip, his head on his chest and an arm around his waist. Minho’s arm slipped under Jisung’s neck and fingers wove their way into his hair. Jisung let out a content sigh and snuggled closer.

Minutes later, despite the loud music from downstairs, he was fast asleep.

-

When Jisung awoke the next day, he felt like he’d been run over by a truck, then backed over and then run over again for good measure. His head was pounding and he couldn’t remember a single detail from the night before.

He couldn’t even remember whose party he’d been at, just that he’d arrived with Hyunjin. Everything else was a blur.

He groaned and went to sit up, but an arm around his waist prevented him from doing so. He froze, his blood running cold with horror.

Jisung let his eyes flutter shut as he prayed with everything he had that the arm around his body was Hyunjin’s. Please let it be his friend and nothing more than a innocent drunken cuddle. Please, please, please.

God, he’d been so drunk. So, so drunk. He hadn’t been drunk in a long time. Last time he’d been that drunk, he’d been single. He wasn’t single anymore.

Jisung’s eyes grew watery as he thought about how he was going to explain this to his boyfriend. Being drunk was no excuse for cheating. This was it, this was the end of his relationship. A relationship that had only being going on for a month, but was already more important than any other he’d ever been in.

And now his stupid drunk self had gone and ruined it, had gone and destroyed the one thing that Jisung cherished most.

The shuddering of his body as he tried to hold in his sobs must have woken up his companion, because a voice suddenly spoke out.

“Sungie? Are you okay?”

Jisung froze again, but this time for a different reason. The voice wasn’t Hyunjin’s, but it was familiar.

Very familiar.

Jisung finally let his gaze drift to the boy he was in bed with. His boyfriend blinked up at him with sleepy eyes, hair mussed and pillow creases on his cheeks. He looked confused as a few tears leaked from Jisung’s eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Minho tugged Jisung towards him so he could brush the tears away with his palm, concern replacing the sleep in his tone. “Is your hangover that bad?”

The dam broke and Jisung began full on sobbing, pressing his face into Minho’s chest as the other boy patted soothingly at his hair.

“Do you want me to go get you some advil? Or some water? I’m sure we have something that…”

“I thought I cheated on you,” Jisung wailed, clinging to Minho desperately as the other boy’s hand stilled in his hair. “I was so scared.”

“Why would you think you cheated on me?”

“Because I don’t remember a single thing from last night and I felt an arm around me and I just...I don’t know. I thought I ruined everything.” He lifted his head from Minho’s chest and sniffled, rubbing at his tear streaked cheeks with the back of his hand. “I’d never forgive myself if I did something to hurt you.”

Minho reached out and soothed his thumb over Jisung’s damp skin, “You did the opposite actually. You told me you were in love with me.”

Jisung stilled. It was true, he was madly in love with Minho, but they’d barely been dating. It was way too soon to say anything like that.

“You didn’t know who I was though,” Minho’s hand dropped from Jisung’s face. “When you and Hyunjin showed up, you were already plastered. I was in the kitchen getting something from the fridge and you saw me and came over. That’s when you told me you were in love with me. But it was pretty clear you were just using it as some sort of ridiculous pick up line. You even asked for my phone number.”

Jisung groaned and buried his face in his hands, “I’m an awful drunk, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Minho rubbed his back lightly and Jisung pressed into the touch, leaning into Minho’s warmth. “It was cute. You were very enamored with me.” There was a bit of wistfulness to Minho’s voice as it dropped to a whisper, “I wish you had meant it though.”

“I did! I do! I mean I am!” Jisung couldn’t wrap his mind around the correct words as he hurried to tell Minho the truth. “I am in love with you.”

“Really?” Minho’s eyes were hopeful. “You really mean it?”

“I am very much in love with you, Lee Minho. Sober me and drunk me both.”

A smile broke out over Minho’s face and his eyes danced, “Okay.”

There was a flash of a memory and Jisung felt a pout tugging at his lips, “Just okay?”

Minho giggled, delight flushing his cheeks as he softly brushed his mouth over Jisung’s, “Very, very, very okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> my writing [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
